Electrical Hazard
Electrical Hazard is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventeenth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred eighty-eighth case overall. It takes place in the Century Mile district of Concordia. Plot Maddie, Charlie, and the player went to the Inventors' Hall to look for the saboteur. There, they found the electrocuted body of Luddite Arnold Nottingham. The team suspected he was the saboteur. Mid-investigation, a group of Luddites stoned Charlie after he argued with them. Afterwards, Charlie was flagged as a suspect. Later, Chief Inspector Eleanor Halsted stepped on one of Celine Georges' booby traps. The team found enough evidence to arrest Susie Nottingham, Arnold's daughter, for the murder. After denying involvement, Susie admitted to the crime and said that Arnold was not the saboteur. As a Luddite, Arnold refused to let her daughter become an inventor and doubted about her intellect. When he saw Susie leaving the Inventors' Hall, Arnold confronted her and they argued. In a fit of anger, Susie unknowingly killed her father with an electric charge weapon she had invented. Judge Takakura sentenced her to 7 years in jail. Right after the trial, Justin Lawson and the player looked for the saboteur at the Brass Compass café, where they found (per Evie) Celine's journal. Celine said that the saboteur had tampered with the inventions to win the first place and directed the team to the speaker's stand for a list she had lost. They found the list, which showed that the sabotages placed Stanley Spark's fantastic suit as the leading invention. Stanley denied being the saboteur. Meanwhile, Maddie saw on the newspaper that the Gigantic sank after colliding with an iceberg. With the help of Katherine Woolf and Charlie, she found out that her family survived the accident. After the events, Charlie said that the first prize winner would be announced the following day. The Squad then prepared to find out the truth about the saboteur. Summary Victim *'Arnold Nottingham' (found electrocuted in the Inventors' Hall) Murder Weapon *'Electric Charge Weapon' Killer *'Susie Nottingham' Suspects MOTPC17LeopoldR.png|Leopold Rochester MOTPC17StanleyS.png|Stanley Spark MOTPC17SusieN.png|Susie Nottingham MOTPC17CharlesD.png|Charles Dupont MOTPC17CelineG.png|Celine Georges Quasi-suspect(s) MOTPC17KatherineW.png|Katherine Woolf Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer rides a bone-shaker. *The killer uses eye drops. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer is a woman. Crime Scenes MOTPCase188-CS-1.png|Inventors' Hall MOTPCase188-CS-2.png|Exhibition Display MOTPCase188-CS-3.png|The Brass Compass MOTPCase188-CS-4.png|Cafe Tables MOTPCase188-CS-5.png|Speaker's Stand MOTPCase188-CS-6.png|Soapbox Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Inventors' Hall. (Clues: Key, Electric Charge Weapon, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Electric Charge Weapon) *Examine Key. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Leopold Rochester) *Ask Leopold Rochester about the dead man in the Inventors' Hall. (Prerequisite: Leopold Rochester identified; Victim identified: Arnold Nottingham; New Crime Scene Unlocked: The Brass Compass) *Investigate The Brass Compass. (Prerequisite: Leopold interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Tray) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Reward Poster; New Suspect: Stanley Spark) *Ask Mr Spark about his reward for catching the saboteur. (Prerequisite: Reward Poster unraveled) *Examine Tray. (Result: Check; New Suspect: Susie Nottingham) *Find out if Susie Nottingham is related to the victim. (Prerequisite: Check found) *Examine Electric Charge Weapon. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides a bone-shaker) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Charlie what he was doing on the Soapbox. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Speaker's Stand; Profile updated: Charles is right-handed) *Investigate Speaker's Stand. (Prerequisite: Charles interrogated; Clues: Broken Bone-Shaker, Faded Telegram) *Examine Broken Bone-Shaker. (Result: Restored Bone-Shaker; New Suspect: Celine Georges; Profile updated: Celine rides a bone-shaker) *Ask Celine about her bone-shaker. (Prerequisite: Restored Bone-Shaker unraveled; Profile updated: Celine is right-handed) *Examine Faded Telegram. (Result: Telegram) *Analyze Telegram. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses eye drops; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Exhibition Display) *Investigate Exhibition Display. (Prerequisite: Telegram analyzed; Clues: Exhibition Ticket, Chocolate Box) *Examine Exhibition Ticket. (Result: Invitation) *Analyze Invitation. (12:00:00) *Ask Leopold Rochester why he invited the victim to the Exhibition. (Prerequisite: Invitation analyzed) *Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: Floral Perfume) *Ask Susie Nottingham about her presence on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Floral Perfume identified under microscope; Profile updated: Susie is right-handed and uses eye drops) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Soapbox. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Leather Case, Trash Can, Broken Protest Sign) *Examine Leather Case. (Result: Susie's Picture) *Confront Charlie about Susie's picture in his toolbox. (Prerequisite: Leather Case deciphered; Profiles updated: Charlie rides a bone-shaker, Susie rides a bone-shaker) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Mechanical Trap) *Analyze Mechanical Trap. (09:00:00) *Confront Celine about the trap she planted. (Prerequisite: Mechanical Trap analyzed; Profiles updated: Celine uses eye drops, Stanley uses eye drops) *Examine Broken Protest Sign. (Result: Protest Sign) *Confront Mr Spark about the victim's accusations that he mistreats his workers. (Prerequisite: Protest Sign unraveled; Profile updated: Stanley is right-handed and rides a bone-shaker) *Investigate Cafe Tables. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Voltage Box, Bucket) *Examine Voltage Box. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Examine Bucket. (Result: Burned Glove) *Analyze Burned Glove. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Gears of Change (5/6). (No stars) The Gears of Change (5/6) *Ask Katherine Woolf for information about the Gigantic's sinking. (Available after unlocking The Gears of Change) *Investigate Inventors' Hall. (Prerequisite: Katherine interrogated; Clue: Glass Box) *Examine Glass Box. (Result: Telegraph Machine) *Analyze Telegraph Machine. (06:00:00) *Give Katherine the list of the Gigantic's survivors. (Prerequisite: Telegraph Machine analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Cafe Tables. (Available after unlocking The Gears of Change; Clue: Locked Journal) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Journal) *Analyze Journal. (09:00:00) *Ask Celine why she thinks someone is rigging the contest. (Prerequisite: Journal analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Speaker's Stand. (Prerequisite: Celine interrogated; Clue: Faded List) *Examine Faded List. (Result: List of Inventions) *Confront Stanley Spark about his invention profiting from sabotage. (Prerequisite: List of Inventions unraveled; Reward: Inventor Hat) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the only cases in Mysteries of the Past in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *In Chapter 3, Sigmund Freud is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Century Mile